


Three time's a charm

by Caivallon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon
Summary: “Hi.” Mitch bites his lips, tries to hold Auston’s gaze.For long moments they just look at each other, then Auston waves.It’s such a dumb gesture that they both can’t help but laugh. That Mitch can’t help stepping closer to him and say something that is even more dumb.“I’ve missed you.”(Auston and Mitch see each other at training camp.)





	Three time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after Mitch finally signed his contract and couldn’t stop thinking about him meeting Auston again after the loooong off-season. Also, I think Auston should at least get one birthday fic even though it’s a bit too late (I finished it on that day, so this counts, right?). 
> 
> Thank you for your spontaneous but lovely beta job, [ **Aether** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/profile).
> 
> This is surprisingly light and fluffy for me, but I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you have some fun reading it. 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/pCEaQYq)

**Three time’s a charm**

It‘s almost midnight when Mitch leaves the hotel to take Zeus for a walk. The city is quiet except for the occasional sound of a car on the main street, the rustle of some small animals in the flowerbeds along the sidewalk and the enthusiastic snuffles of the puppy, trying to pull him along. 

Normally he would roll his eyes, grab the leash tighter and tell him to behave, but today Mitch is distracted because there is someone following him. 

At first, when he had heard the footsteps behind him he thought that it was another guest of the hotel, going out for a smoke and ignored it. 

But now he is sure that it isn’t just a random nighttime stroller. That he knows who it is.

A part of him has expected it, has even hoped for it, if he’s being honest with himself.

Yet, that doesn’t mean Mitch is prepared. 

He still slows his steps and allows the other person to catch up without turning around, just watching the shadow on the cobblestones getting longer and longer and finally standing behind him. 

No one speaks. 

It’s colder here than in Toronto, the temperatures at night already just above zero degrees, conjuring white clouds of mist whenever they exhale. 

Inside his chest, his heartbeat speeds up and he feels jittery. Nervous. Like he did since he boarded that plane this morning. Like he did when he stepped into the locker room and met everyone for the first time since months, and when he thought he couldn’t remember ever having been this anxious and excited at the same time since his draft day. 

He was wrong. 

Because this is even worse. 

And it’s ridiculous because it’s Auston. _Auston_. His best friend, the person with whom he never ever felt anything but comfortable and _himself_ before. 

_Auston_. Who hasn’t talked to him for weeks. 

Mitch pulls the hoodie tighter around himself and turns around, tries to paint on a smile, only to give up all the pretense right away. Because fake smiles never worked with Auston. And because he doesn’t need to, want to fake anything anymore. (The last weeks have been nothing but that and he hated it.) 

“Hi.” Mitch bites his lips, tries to hold Auston’s gaze. 

For long moments they just look at each other, then Auston waves. 

It’s such a dumb gesture that they both can’t help but laugh. That Mitch can’t help stepping closer to him and say something that is even more dumb. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

But it’s the truth, and being in the same building with Auston, training and skating with him again only made the long months more painful, made it more obvious to him. So he doesn’t lower his eyes and keeps them on Auston. 

It’s no hardship. Never ever was. Not looking at him, that’s what is hard. Yet it has never been as difficult as today. Almost impossible. Because it has been months and Auston looks so good: all smiles and radiating happiness and confidence. Mitch couldn’t avert his eyes, not during practice and lunch, and especially not in the dimmed room while watching tape reviews or having dinner. 

And still...it’s different now. Now that Auston’s whole focus is on him, that they are alone for the first time in months. It’s so different because suddenly he feels awkward, out of place. Childish almost.

He swallows, tugs on his sleeves when it’s obvious that Auston won’t answer, won’t repeat the words. 

(It’s so much more painful than he ever imagined while he was lying at home in his bed at night; fantasizing what could have happened.)

Finally, Auston steps beside him and nudges his shoulder and just… never distances himself from him. Just stays close while they pick up walking; hands brushing against each every now and then, touching him. And it’s… _not_ enough. But it’s better than all the words he apparently can’t say.

Mitch sighs. Because he wants to place his head against Auston, wants… so many things he can’t have. Because there is still too much between them. So many weeks and months without talking. So many things that happened. 

Because now that they are so close, everything between them suddenly feels even more huge: a grave thing that weighs on his chest and beats in his blood.

Between the trees lining the street, he can see the ocean, almost black under the clear navy sky. Even farther away blinking red lights, brighter than the stars, directing the ships into the harbor. The horizon is a barely-there line, only distinguishable because of the slight color difference. 

Mitch shivers. Regrets that he didn’t bring a jacket. Although he knows the cold he feels is not from the temperatures alone. It’s from the silence between them—the distance. 

Auston hasn’t said one word since he followed him. It’s so… wrong. It’s not _them_. They always know what to say to each other, even if it’s just a dumb joke or something completely unrelated like suggesting a movie or getting pizza. This strange awkwardness is new. And he doesn’t like it at all. 

He has always been bad at dealing with silence. 

“I’m sorry.” He blurts out. “I—you’ve got no idea how sorry I am.” 

Beside him, Auston flinches. Distances himself as if Mitch has pushed him away and it’s almost like the ball of nervousness in his throat is threatening to choke him all of a sudden. 

“It was so… I dunno, but I never thought this thing would take so long or become so big, never meant to fuck with team dynamics. But somehow it happened and I couldn’t stop it anymore. This whole summer was so, so messed up and totally not what I wanted.” Mitch feels naked under Auston’s gaze and he kneels down to ruffle Zeus behind the ear, to caress the soft fur and soak up the easy affection the puppy always shows. 

“At first, I only wanted to forget about… you know? The stupid series against the fucking Bruins and everything. So I started to hide in the cottage or went to weddings and do all those things so I just didn’t have to think about it anymore. It was—it was supposed to be our year, but then everything went downhill and was so fucked up.” For two seconds he looks up and searches for Auston’s gaze that is upon him. 

It’s too dark to see his expression, but at least he’s looking at Mitch. At least he’s willing to hear him out. 

“And it was so easy and comfortable to not think about anything and just focus on having a good time that I somehow… I dunno, I missed the point to get involved? Thought everything would resolve itself. Does this make sense?” 

Zeus whimpers when he stops paying attention to him so he pulls him onto his lap. He’s grown up so much in the last two weeks that he’s actually quite a weight in his arms. But he’s as cuddly as ever and soft and warm. Starts licking his throat when Mitchs picks him up, sensing his distress. 

Auston is still staring at him, silent, eyes even darker than usual. But he tentatively holds out his hand for Zeus to smell it and lick it with his raspy tongue. 

Mitch tries not to stare, tries to will his heart to calm down, because Auston petting his dog is probably only out of instinct and because Auston loves puppies and not to be close to him. 

“But then this whole thing…got so big that I didn’t know what to do anymore. Suddenly I couldn’t talk to anyone anymore and everyone was blaming me and now everything’s fucked up and Patty’s gone and Naz is gone and—” 

“Mitch...” 

“...and everyone thinks I’m greedy or selfish and that’s—” 

“Mitch.” 

Suddenly Auston’s hands are on his upper arms, grabbing him harder and shaking him so that he falls quiet and swallows the curse that is on his lips. Can’t do anything else; not when Auston is right there, right in front of him and so close. 

Not when he’s looking at Mitch like this. Like Mitch has lost his mind. Like Mitch is acting exactly as childish as he feels right now. He lowers his eyes. Wishes for the ground to open up and allow him to disappear. 

“Mitch, what the hell are you talking about?” 

Hearing Auston’s voice, the familiar amusement that is mingled with the familiar worry… hearing his accent that is always more prominent after spending a long time in Arizona. It’s enough to get him to look up again. 

(He has always been weak for Auston’s voice.) 

“That I fucked up? That I ruined everything?”

“Did someone say that? Apart from the press and some shitty ignorant fans? Did anyone here made you feel not welcome today?” 

“No,” Mitch shakes his head. “No, but it felt so wrong to arrive later when everyone knew it was just because I… I felt like, like everyone hated me and the drama I caused. That I didn’t deserve to be with the team anymore. Like the kid on the playground that no one wants to play with because they fucked up. ”

“But you aren’t. You’re anything but that. You’re—I don’t know where to start even.” For a second Auston looks as helpless as Mitch feels, and it’s a lot. 

He swallows. His throat is dry as sand and he can’t move. Not even when Zeus starts to yelp and lick at his chin. (He should tell him to cut it out because he’s not supposed to do that.)

Just like Auston isn’t supposed to give him a pep talk. Not when he doesn’t deserve it. Not after everything that happened. And especially after everything that _didn’t_ happen. 

“You’re… Mouse, you’re the heart and soul of this team, you’re the glue. And anyone who says anything else can rot in hell, okay? They’re wrong.” 

Auston takes another step towards him and he’s now so close that Mitch stops breathing. So close that only the dog in his arms is separating them and Auston’s hands are still around his upper arms. 

“They are?” He whispers. Wanting nothing more than to believe Auston, but it’s so hard.

“They are. They’re not team, they can’t know. They look at goals and points and stats. They look for anything they can make into a story. But they don’t count.” 

“That’s…”

“... what you said to me last year, I know. But that doesn’t make it less true.” 

Mitch huffs. 

“You can’t use my own words against me.” 

“Pretty sure I can. I mean, I just did it.” 

It’s the first time Auston smiles at him. (It isn’t but it feels like.) And suddenly Mitch is afraid that he would start to either cry or laugh out loud with relief. That all his pent-up emotions would burst out of him and he would be unable to stop himself. He doesn’t know. But he doesn’t want either to happen so he hides his face in Zeus’ neck and soaks up all the puppy's warmth and affection. 

“They really got you bad in the last couple of weeks, hm?” Even in the low, orange hue of the streetlights, Mitch can see Auston’s jaw clenching. But his expression is soft when he continues. “We’re glad you’re back, Mouse. The locker room isn’t the same without you.” 

“Me too.” 

It’s not what he wanted to hear, but if it’s all that he gets then he’ll take it. (It’s not like he deserved more.) 

Carefully he steps back and places Zeus onto the ground. He hasn’t done his business yet and Mitch is really starting to get cold in his sweater. But Auston is still staring at him, hasn’t moved one inch and Mitch’s skin tingles where Auston’s hands have been just seconds ago, remembers their grip, their warmth. 

(He has always been weak for Auston’s touch. For the softness in his eyes. For _everything_.)

(Has always been prone to do anything to have his attention, to be the center of his focus. The only thing that counts.) 

(Has always hoped it would be the same for Auston.) 

So he doesn’t walk on, stays where he is and waits. Counts the sound of church bells nearby that strikes midnight, the seconds that it takes for Zeus to yank on his leash, the heartbeats inside his chest. 

(12. 8. 25.)

Until Auston speaks again. 

“I’m sorry… that I wasn’t there for you.” 

Goosebumps rain down his spine at these words. At the honesty and regret. At the concern and tenderness when Auston touches him again. 

Mitch shakes his head, wants to break the contact. _Should_ want to break the contact. But the words are not coming; they are stuck in his throat like a fishbone: painful and suffocating. Shouldn’t bow his head and press his face into the open palm of Auston’s hand, lean into the touch like a dog starved for affection. 

But he can’t help it. He is starved for affection. For _Auston’s_ affection. And so he does the one thing he promised himself he wouldn’t do. 

He goes to his tippy toes, closes his eyes and then closes the distance between them. Soaks up the warmth that Auston is providing. Inhales his scent. Coffee and cologne. 

“Mouse…?” 

Leans up and kisses him. 

_Again_. 

Brings his lips to Auston’s and tastes the feeling of his mouth. 

_Again_. 

But so different. 

This time Auston is bigger against him; his chest broader, his skin softer, his arms around him. 

But like the first time, Auston doesn’t return the kiss, stiffens against him and when Mitch opens his eyes again he can see the surprise in Auston’s and then sadness. 

_Again_. 

He falls back on his feet fast and hard, feels like he got slapped into his face; punched into his stomach, thrown into ice-cold water.

“So— sorry. I’m so sorry.” (Will he ever stop apologizing?) 

Then he spins around so he doesn’t have to see the rejection that will eventually show up in Auston’s face. Or even worse: the _disgust_. 

Tears are starting to prickle in his eyes and he slaps at them angrily, doesn’t want them to fall, doesn’t want to appear like a helpless and spoilt child, only wants to get away before he really starts to cry. But Zeus is too slow, still too clumsy to follow him this abruptly and Mitch stumbles when the dog doesn’t move and just blinks up at him with his confused puppy eyes as he yanks on the leash. 

It’s the second that Auston needs to grab his shoulder and hold him back. 

“Mitch. _Mitch_.” He sounds so… angry? Disappointed? That Mitch doesn’t dare to move or raise his head. Maybe if he never looks at Auston again he can pretend this didn’t happen. It would probably suck when Babs finally put them on the same line but it would definitely suck way more if he would die out of shame right here. 

“Is this becoming a thing now? That you run away after kissing me?” 

“No, _no_! I promise it’ll never—” 

“Happen again?”

Mitch nods unhappily while he allows Auston to turn him around gently. He refuses to meet his eyes, keeps them on Zeus who has started jumping him nervously, sensing his distress. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay.” He crouches down to pat him, scratch him behind his ears, to hide his face in the soft chocolate fur. “I’m okay.”

Except that he isn’t and Zeus knows and Auston knows and everyone who would just look at him when he got back to the hotel.

“Don’t lie to your dog, Mitchy, and please look at me.”

Maybe he can stay like this until Auston gets tired and leaves and then return to his room when Zach is asleep. It _could_ work. It would probably work if this wasn’t Auston; stupid, stubborn, patient and kind Auston, who cares about Mitch even after he kissed him twice against his will.

Who kneels down beside him now and tickles Zeus so that their fingertips meet over the cute baby fat rolls in his neck. For half a second Mitch wants to pull back at the touch but it’s too tempting and feels too good to deny himself this little bit of contact— it could be the last time. 

“Mitch?” Auston asks again; this quiet and hesitant plea that Mitch has never been able to resist, that always made him weak in his bones and tugged on his heartstrings. That made him fall in love with him from the beginning. 

He bites his lips hard to hold back every confession that is sitting on his tongue. But just when Auston pulls his hand away and Mitch thinks the moment is over and he is safe, Auston places his hand under his chin and lifts his head so that he has to look up at him. 

“What won’t happen again, Mouse? You kissing me or you running away right after? 'Cause I really don't mind the first but I could totally do without the latter..” He smiles. That little shy one that is probably Mitch’s favorite of all of Auston’s smiles. A bit insecure, but also amused and so very fond. 

He stops worrying his lip, blinks in disbelief. 

“You… you’ve never kissed—”

“Back? Well, with you running away right after that was a bit hard.” Now he chuckles; all insecurity gone, only amused and fond while his thumb brushes over Mitch’s lower lip; it tickles, makes him shiver. 

“But you never said anything!” 

It’s easier to protest, to shake his head, to quell the hope that has started to bubble up inside him and threatens to overwhelm him. The way Auston looked at him the first time after he kissed him is still engraved in his memories: wide eyes, mouth slightly open, body stiff and shellshocked. The emptiness and shame that he felt are still etched in his dreams. 

“You didn’t give me a chance to react, you just disappeared from the earth and… But I thought once we’re both back in Toronto for training camp we could talk about it. And then everything got even more complicated with your—” He stops himself because Mitch knows exactly what made everything even more complicated. 

“I didn’t know what to say or how to reach you.” 

“And what was I supposed to say? _Sorry that I kissed you, won’t happen again, bro. Here, have some pics of the shit I did while I tried to forget that you didn’t kiss me back?_ I thought if I pretended it didn’t happen, maybe you’d forget about it.” 

“I thought _you_ wanted to forget about it. That you regretted it. That it just happened out of the moment… That you didn’t really want to kiss me.”

The idea alone is so absurd that Mitch laughs aloud and shakes his head again, so hastily and abruptly that Auston has to pull his hand away. “Trust me, I very much wanted to kiss you. Very _very_ much.”

It’s too dark to actually see if Auston is blushing, but Mitch knows he is. 

“_That_ much, hm?”

“That much.” 

It makes it easier to admit it now; when Auston’s hand cups his face again, when his thumb trails over his lips and his eyes never leave him. 

“Maybe you should do it then. Three time’s a charm.” 

Mitch grasps the front of his hoodie and pulls him in before he has even finished. Yanks him against his mouth so harshly that Auston’s weight crashes into him and Zeus can barely escape before they both tumble backward. He falls onto his butt, hits the ground without even noticing any pain, or the cold of the cobblestones, noticing anything except Auston’s mouth on his own; hot and soft and smiling so hard that it takes them a couple of seconds to figure out how to bow their heads and how to breathe before everything clicks into place and Mitch’s eyes flutter closed. 

Drinking Auston’s soft chuckle and licking into his mouth is one thing, nipping and biting and sucking at his lips the next one. Having Auston return the kiss with the same enthusiasm and hearing the little noises and sighs he makes whenever they part for oxygen… Mitch feels lightheaded and lighthearted when they finally break the kiss— as if he would float away if it weren’t for Auston’s body leaning over him. 

Zeus, who took advantage of their distraction and that Mitch dropped the leash, is rolling around in a flowerbed and a pile of rotten leaves, tail wagging so happily when Mitch calls that he can’t even chide him for getting himself all dirty. 

“Shit.” Auston laughs breathlessly; eyes wrinkled and mouth still close enough to kiss again. 

“Well, yeah, that’s basically what I figured you’d say after I kissed you the first time.” 

“Glad to live up to expectations.” 

Mitch’s hands and butt are cold and wet from the ground, his neck stiff and his back twisted uncomfortably. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try to protest when Auston pulls away and gets up before helping him to do the same. 

“Ouch,” Mitch turns around to show Auston his damp pants, brushing away leaves and dirt. “That’s all your fault. You pushed me.”

“Funnily, I only remember you pulling me.”

“Semantics,” He rolls his eyes and huffs indignantly, only to fall quiet when Auston steps up and adjusts his beanie for him. It’s hard to keep his cool when Auston looks at him like this and so he does the only thing that comes to his mind and kisses him. 

_Again_. 

This time it’s even better. With his arms around Auston’s back and neck, with Auston’s fingertips brushing over his cheeks and cradling his face. Shivers running down his spine, tingling in his spine and stomach. 

Auston’s mustache is surprisingly soft and not prickly at all, only tickling the slightest bit while his lips are unsurprisingly soft and the curls in his nape perfect to pull him closer. He’s broad, solid and warm pressed against him; exactly like Mitch always pictured he would feel. And he’s also so many more things that Mitch never thought about. Shy and gentle, thorough and full of intention— starting with slow and shallow kisses, more lips than anything before he deepens the contact and teases until Mitch opens up and allows him in, allows him to plunder his mouth and let his hand slide down to the small of his back so that he can pull him even closer, aligning their hips and groins and making them moan. 

“Aus…”

Heat is pooling in his lower stomach, spreading like a wildfire in every single vein of his body and he can do nothing but follow when Auston draws back, catching his mouth again. There’s not enough air in his lungs to kiss again so they just stay close and gather their breath, foreheads touching, eyes open, smiling. 

Turns out kissing Auston and not running away is pretty amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ 
> 
> I’m on [ **tumblr** ](https://miss-malheur.tumblr.com/) and always up to talk about those two idiots.


End file.
